


Facets

by L_Moonshade



Series: Altered Realities [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from my series. Updates will be sporadic and random and scenes will be out of order. Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during "Coming in on Time," when Kate is faced with a consequence of this new reality that she had completely forgotten about.

The day after I arrived in my new reality was anything but easy. Having Methos there helped some, but not enough. The day before I'd been in shock, but that had given way to the realization that this was real, and I was never going to see my daughter again. And that sent me spiraling down into a depression. Methos did his best to keep my spirits up, but all he could manage was to keep me from withdrawing completely.

At the end of the day, he put away his homework (it was odd, somehow, the world's oldest man doing homework like some kid) and gave a yawn. "I have no idea how homework can be so tiring."

"History? That's a tightrope walk for you; what you know to be true versus what the historians think happened."

"Hmm, true. You want to grab a shower before bed?"

I hadn't thought about it, but now that I did, it didn't sound half bad. "Sure. Are you going to let me take the sofa, this time?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Methos, I can fit on it a lot better than you can."

"Tough. And before you continue to argue, just remember that I've 5,000 years practice at being stubborn."

"Fine, I know when I'm beat." Besides, arguing took more energy than I had at the moment.

Twenty minutes later I was standing under the hot spray, doing my best not to cry. Half an hour after that, I was standing under the rapidly cooling water, still trying not to cry. I got out and dried off, slipping into a robe before opening the door to let the steam out. Methos' bathroom had no fan, so I would have to grab a washcloth and wipe down the mirror before I could use it.

"Katie? Everything okay?"

I turned to the door at Methos' question. "Fine," I said. "As well as can be expected, anyway. Why?"

"I thought I heard you cry out," he said, coming downstairs.

"It wasn't me," I said, then turned back to the mirror.

And gasped. Someone (me, of course, who else?) had drawn two straight lines in the condensation on the mirror. My heart stuttered and I felt a ripple of fear run through me.

"That's what I heard," Methos said, stepping into the doorway. "What's that?"

I shook my head as the condensation, and with it the marks, began to fade. "I don't remember doing it. I should know why, but I can't come up with it. I do know two things, though."

Methos stepped close, not to hover but to offer support. I found it comforting. "What?"

"They're hash marks, keeping tally of something. And I'm terrified."

"Because you can't remember doing it?"

"No. Because of what they're keeping tally of."

He put a hand on my shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "Don't try too hard. Sleep on it; you'll probably remember in the morning."

I hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

But in the morning, I'd forgotten all about it. We both had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a couple of days later when Methos and I were sitting at the park, eating ice cream and enjoying the day. I was starting to feel a bit better; while the soul-crushing sorrow was still present, Methos was at least drawing me back into the world. I wasn't okay but at least I was starting to think that I would be, and that was good enough for now.

Methos had, predictably, tried to find out what I knew of the future and I'd explained why I couldn't be certain that I knew anything. Time was like a pond, I'd told him; drop a stone in and the ripples extended outward and down. My arrival didn't just affect the future, it affected the past, too. Methos wasn't certain he believed me, of course, but he didn't discount it out of hand, at least.

I probably wouldn't have believed it either, except that I'd noticed the Doctor standing nearby. The moment I saw him I knew that, in this reality at the very least, time wasn't linear. And when Methos left I let him go, staying behind to talk to the Doctor. I would have chased after if I'd needed to, but the Time Lord came over and sat next to me on the bench.

"Nice description."

The double heartbeat alone would have told me who he was, even if I'd never seen this regeneration. So would his scent, something that I could only describe as Time. I felt a number of emotions—awe, hope, even love. Of course I was in love with him, I thought, maybe just a little. But I did my best to keep any of that from showing, instead reverting to my default setting of sarcasm. "Better than 'big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff,' that's for sure."

"Cheeky."

"Apparently we haven't met," I said, turning to offer my hand. "Hi, I'm Katie Brown. When I'm scared or depressed or lost—or all three—I use snark to cover it up. And when I'm not, I use snark just for the hell of it. And you're the Doctor. That's it, just the Doctor. Eleventh reincarnation."

He shook my hand, grinning. "We've already met."

I nodded. "Eleven…"

"Spoilers. And that's not my name."

"For six years I've been referring to your various regenerations by number, it's a hard habit to break." Not that he sounded anything but amused. "And I wasn't going to ask for spoilers. You called it a nice description, but is it an accurate one?"

He picked up a stone and tossed it in. "Yes. Your arrival here has sent ripples of change through every level of time. Even things that seem unconnected can change. And have." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "But that's not what you really wanted to ask me."

"It's not, but I already know the answer. You can't take me back."

He gave a sad little smile. "Of course you do. I'm so, so sorry."

I just nodded. I had known, but I still hadn't been able to keep myself from hoping, just a bit. The confirmation that I was right, that even though the Doctor was real here there was no hope of getting back to my family, was a blow. "You watch the shows, and you think about what you'd ask if you got to meet your favorite characters. And now I'm here, in a reality with three of them—more if you count your individual regenerations—and all I want to do is get back."

"Of course you do. Favorite characters aren't a substitute for family. So you'll just have to forget we're characters, and let us become family." He turned to eye me critically. "I think I can risk one small spoiler; let Phil talk you into it."

"Are you telling me that because it's what you think I should do, or because that's what the me you've already met has done?"

Eleven grinned. "Oh, you are good. She told me but this… You know all the right questions to ask, don't you?"

This was an interesting twist. "'She' who?"

"As a wise woman once said, spoilers."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

"Always do," he said, standing. "Time to go. Things to do, people to see, times to change." He paused, giving me a sympathetic look. "Live your life. If you try too hard to change things, or to not change them, you'll only drive yourself mad."

"In other words, leave it to the professionals."

He gave a grin. "I knew you were clever." With that he spun and was off, the familiar wheeze of the TARDIS coming back to me after a moment. I didn't move, though, thinking over the conversation and what it all meant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Methos had an early class and I woke after he'd left. He'd left a note and some cash, asking me to do some shopping. It wasn't anything that couldn't wait, but that was Methos, trying to keep me in the world. Remembering the Doctor's words, I let go of the idea of Methos the character, and started to look at Methos the man. A man who'd befriended and cared for me without reason (at least, without a reason that I could see), who'd quickly become a friend. I could do worse than to wind up with family like him.

But why? That was the one thing I couldn't quite get past. Methos hadn't met MacLeod yet, was still trying to isolate himself from the world. So why would he let me in, open himself up to me? I thought about it while I ate, then decided to forget it. Whether or not there was an ulterior motive, he was helping me and that was something I desperately needed right now. I would accept it until I was back on my feet, and then I'd go from there.

After I finished eating I got dressed then stepped into the bedroom to pull my hair back, freezing when I looked into the mirror. There was only one hashmark, a line drawn in soap in the middle, where I would be unable to miss it, and now I knew what I should be afraid of. Not that I could tell anyone what to look for; back there I may only have seen men in rubber masks, but now that I'd seen the Silence, what they'd looked like was wiped from memory.

The doorbell rang and I hesitated before going to see who it was. It was a package from SHIELD, though from whom precisely, it didn't say. Inside was a VHS and a note that read, "By now, you'll know why you have to watch this." It was unsigned and I didn't recognize the handwriting, but I put the tape in and started it up.

It was the moon landing. The moon landing in which was spliced footage of a Silent telling humanity to, "Kill us all on sight." I watched it twice, just to make sure, then sat back with a sigh of relief. There was one threat dealt with.

Too bad there were going to be so many more.


	2. The Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was highly impressed with how Canton handled The Day of the Moon fiasco.  
> Someone who happens to have a job opening Canton would be perfect for.

August 1969

Canton recognized the agents a mile away. Unlike the ones who had taken him to the President, though, these let him finish his drink. He took his time, left them standing there for as long as he felt he could, then turned.

"Can I help you, Gentlemen?"

One of them flashed a badge he hadn't been expecting. "Mr. Delaware? The director would like to speak to you."

That, he thought, was interesting; this wasn't the most efficient way for the director to arrange a meeting. "Lead on."

They didn't speak on the drive, but he hadn't expected them to. Once at Headquarters, one of them peeled off while the other led him to the director's office. The agent knocked once, then opened the door.

"Thank you," Canton said as he stepped into the office. "Director."

The chair behind the desk swiveled around. "I'm sure you're wondering why I did it this way. Please, have a seat."

Canton did as he was told. "I am. You could have just called."

Peggy Carter smiled. "I could have, but this is business." She tapped a file that lay on her desk. "I've just been reading about a special mission you performed for President Nixon."

He was surprised, but didn't let it show. "And you have some questions?"

"Oh, no, not at all. The report was thorough and comprehensive. No, actually, I find it to be the perfect resume."

Canton blinked once, twice. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm going to retire one day, and I need someone to take my place. Someone I trust to not abuse the situation, or the power. And every time I start a list, the first name I write down is yours. This just proves to me that my instincts are right."

"Just to be clear, what are you saying?"

"I'm offering you a job as Assistant Director, in order that I may train you to take over when I retire."

It took Canton a moment to find his voice. "I can't tell you how flattered I am. But I have to talk it over with my… With William." It was silly, he knew—it wasn't like Peggy didn't know exactly what his relationship with William was—but he just didn't feel comfortable saying it here.

"Your partner, yes, of course. You should know that, while the rank and file may not be quite as accepting, SHIELD does not discriminate for any reason. We offer full benefits to partners, as well as spouses. It's not your fault you can't get married."

Canton nodded. "That's good information to have."

"Think about it, and get back to me. I can give you four weeks."

"That should be more than enough. If that's all, Director?"

"Yes, of course," she said, standing. "And Canton? I'm not offering you this position because of our relationship."

Canton looked startled. "The idea never crossed my mind."

"Good. Go home, talk it over with William. You really are the best man for the job, though."

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So. Want to tell me what has you looking so dazed?"

Canton shifted. "Mom sent a couple of agents to bring me to her office. She wants to train me to take over when she retires."

William rolled onto his side, head propped up on one arm. "Good choice. Cons?"

"Long hours, lots of stress. I have no doubts that I can leave the boys in your care, I just don't want to miss their growing up."

"Pros?"

"I'd be doing something worthwhile. I love being here with you and the boys, don't get me wrong, but that special assignment got me fired up again. I wouldn't be in the field, but still. And you'd get full benefits."

"Those are some pretty strong pros."

"Yeah."

They lay for a while in silence, then William shifted closer, lay his hand on Canton's. "I would have burned out in Torchwood, but raising the boys is something I can do, something I want to do. That, being here when you get home, helping you carry the load, that's a pretty fulfilling life. Just make sure you pick an AD you can rely on and take vacation every year, and we can make it work. If it's what you really want to do."

"It is. And I won't find anywhere else that'll take care of you. You're sure?"

William rolled onto his back, tugged Canton closer. "Come here." Once Canton's head was settled on his chest, William started carding his hand through the other man's hair. "You once asked me if I loved you and the boys."

"I remember. You gave the right answers, by the way."

William laughed. "Yes, I did, didn't I? And I love this life. Taking care of you and the boys… Will I miss you once you're back to work? Yes. But one of us needs a job, and I'm more cut out for staying home than you are. So, a job you'll find satisfaction in and that'll cover me? We'll never find a better offer."

Canton lifted his head, gave William a gentle kiss. "God, I love you. You know I'd propose if we could get married, don't you?"

"Getting kicked out of the FBI made that pretty clear." William smiled. "You know I'd say yes if you proposed, don't you?"

Canton's smile lit up his face. "Yeah. I know."

"Good. Now, why don't you show me just how much you love me, so you can get to sleep and be rested for the meeting you're going to have with your mother-in-law in the morning."

"That's a plan I can get behind," Canton said.

This kiss wasn't so gentle.


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos has been Challenged during an op, and Phil and Kate wait for him to get back.

Phil lay in bed, trying to sleep even though he knew it was futile. He didn't sleep well when one of his agents was missing, and even less so when that agent was a friend. Add to that the fact that the missing agent's fiancée was also a friend (and in the next room), and it made for a bad night.

  
He had just resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep until they found Methos, when there was a knock and Kate was standing in the doorway, looking unsure of what to say or how welcome she'd be.

"It's okay, I'm worried, too," he said, lifting the covers. "Come here."

She gave him a relieved smile and crawled in next to him to lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Thanks, Phil."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Of course, Sweetheart. Honestly, I think I need this as much as you do."

She huffed. "Calm, cool, collected Phil Coulson is freaking out? I'm disillusioned."

"I'll work on restoring your image of me when we find him. In the meantime, try to get some sleep."

She let out a ragged sigh that held a hint of a purr. "I may actually be able to."

He waited until her breathing had deepened and evened out before closing his eyes and drifting off himself.

When he woke, Kate was still in his arms though she was awake to judge by her breathing. He had a couple of moments to enjoy having her in his arms (something he hadn't realized he'd wanted until now) before a familiar figure was looking in.

"Should I be worried?" Methos asked, sounding anything but.

Phil huffed. "Still gay."

"But he has made it to my list of most comfortable people to sleep on," Kate said, sitting up and stretching.

"My life is complete," Phil said, voice dry, the tell-tale glint of amusement in his eye giving him away. "I'll contact SHIELD, get an extraction time."

"Wake me up when it's time to leave," Methos said.

Phil just nodded. The state of Methos' clothes—ripped and bloody—hadn't escaped the younger man's notice, even if they were mostly hidden by a long coat. The Immortal headed for the bedroom he and Kate were sharing and Kate followed, giving Phil a grateful smile.

On the plane out, Kate sat next to Phil. "Thank you," she said, voice quiet, even a little shy. "It really was nice sleeping with you."

Phil smiled. "I liked it, too."

"So if I need to come to you again…?"

"You have a standing invitation."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Good."

Yes, he thought as he slipped an arm around her. It was very good, indeed.


	4. Family-ish Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's still one more person who should probably know Kate and Methos are still alive.

Methos picked up the phone. "Y'ello."

"It's Joe. You and your brood still planning on coming over?"

"We're on our way. Why?"

"Mac's here. I haven't said anything to him, yet."

Methos shrugged. "We'll probably be in, anyway. He's got to find out some time." Methos hung up and glanced over at Kate and Phil. "MacLeod's there."

"I'm okay with a punch or two."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Sure, you two say that. I actually bruise."

Methos scoffed. "For, like, a minute."

Phil grinned, unapologetic. "Yeah. There is that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

MacLeod frowned as Joe glanced over at the door. Again. "Joe? Everything okay?"

Joe hesitated, then sighed. "Yeah, got some friends coming over. I'm afraid you're not going to be very happy to see 'em, is all."

MacLeod gave a bemused smile. "Why wouldn't I be happy to see friends of yours?" he said as the door opened.

"Likely because you were about to hit us last time we saw each other."

MacLeod froze, then strode over to the trio and punched Methos in the face. "Losing you almost killed Joe."

Methos straightened, putting his jaw back in place. "Are you going to listen to the reason, or just storm off in a huff?"

MacLeod hesitated. "Fine. Why did you fake your death? Going so far as to create that monster of a Quickening."

Kate looked over at Phil. "I don't think he's going to hit us."

"Isn't that discrimination?"

"Well, it certainly proves that MacLeod's a bloody pansy."

MacLeod's face darkened even more. "He's mortal. And I don't hit women unless they hit me first."

"Sometimes not even then," Methos said. "Cough, Kristen, cough."

"Alright, guys, that's enough antagonizing him," Joe said with more authority than he felt. "Mac, get the booze. You three, find a seat and quit causing trouble."

Kate rolled her eyes, but turned towards the seating area. "It's not trouble, Joe. We just want MacLeod to man up and treat everyone the same."

"Is that what you want? Fine," MacLeod said, then hauled off and punched her.

Her head snapped to the side; when she turned back it was obvious he'd broken her jaw. He shook his hand a couple of times before it healed, watching as she realigned the bone.

"Good hit. Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you."

MacLeod's jaw dropped. "You're not Immortal. How could you have healed already?"

She grinned. "I told you, MacLeod. You don't know me."

He shook his head then went behind the bar. "Do I really care why they faked their deaths?"

Joe shrugged. "No idea. I think it's a good reason and have forgiven them, if it helps."

When MacLeod took the beers over to the booth, he was shocked again. Kate, Methos, and Phil were on the same side, Phil in the middle with Methos' arm around his shoulders and his hand in Kate's.

"What…?"

"We've been dating for a few months, now," Kate said. "So, long story short…"

"Too late," Phil and Methos said in unison.

Kate grinned. "I love my guys."

"Anyway," Phil said, grin fading into something more gentle, "Kate and Methos gave us the location of something SHIELD wanted. A compromised agent thought they may have hidden it with Darius and, during interrogation, killed him. He knew about Joe, and we were afraid the same thing would happen."

"And that's not even mentioning the second group that was after the thing," Methos said. "We had to make a decision and we had to make it quick, so we left. In the only way that would protect Joe."

"Why the fake Quickening? That couldn't have been easy."

"It was easier than you may think," Phil said. "But we had to. There was a chance that the man who killed Darius either knew, or would learn, about Immortals. He's not stupid; if he did learn about the method and result and there hadn't been a Quickening…"

"Did he?"

"Not at the time," Kate said. "But he knows about Immortals now, so it was a valid concern."

"Unfortunately he learned by seeing me come back to life," Methos said. "When that happened, we came to visit Joe, let him know that, hey, not dead."

MacLeod took a long pull of his beer, considering everything. "The man who killed Darius, that's your double? The one Joe mentioned?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah."

"How were they able to get one so good? He would have had to have studied you for a long time."

"Our whole lives," Phil said, with less pain than he'd told Joe. He was coming to terms with it, even if slowly. "Pierce is my identical twin."

MacLeod winced. "I'm sorry."

Phil shrugged. "Nothing to be done about it."

There was a long pause, then Kate turned to Joe. "How's Roland doing?"

"Slowing down. Which reminds me. I've found a reputable breeder that has a retirement farm, too. I've already got everything set up; I was hoping you'd come out and help me choose a pup."

"Give me a few dates, and if I'm not called out I'd be more than happy to help."

MacLeod frowned. "Called out?"

Phil beamed with pride. "They joined SHIELD. Strike Team Delta is the best we have."

"They put you on the same team?"

"Thankfully Phil has some pull with the director," Methos said. "And the fourth member, Clint, is Kate's adopted brother."

Joe grinned. "He's a real character. He and his brother literally ran away and joined the circus. Laura's always begging him to tell stories when he's here," Joe said.

MacLeod scoffed. "I feel sorry for your team leader."

Phil shrugged. "They're not so bad when you know how to deal with them."

"Having the right incentives helps, too," Methos said, waggling his eyebrows.

"That, too," Phil said, unable to entirely hide a blush.

"Doesn't SHIELD have rules against fraternization?" MacLeod said.

Phil groaned. "Not against, _per se_ , but about. We had to go through a year of psych screenings and mission oversight."

"Even though you have pull with the director?"

"He doesn't want to come across as favoring me," Phil said. "Especially since the rank-and-file are generally unaware of our connection. He's my pop."

MacLeod's eyebrows shot up. "Coulson isn't an entirely common name."

"I use Dad's name professionally. Legally, my last name is Delaware."

"How…"

Phil gave an apologetic smile as his phone rang. "Sorry. Have to take this."

Kate slid out of the booth to let Phil step away. "We'll just say good bye now."

"Probably the safe bet," Methos said.

Phil was back a moment later. "We're being called in. Joe. Macleod."

"Where are you going?"

"I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you," Phil said, turning to go.

MacLeod chuckled. "Funny. Cliché, but funny."

"He's not joking," Methos said. "We'll stop in when we get back."

Kate bent to kiss Joe's cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"You, too. Watch your heads."

"Promise."

MacLeod watched them go, then got up to take care of the empty bottles. "Methos seems different."

"We never knew Methos, we knew Adam. Hell, I'm willing to bet we still haven't met Methos. C'mon, Mac, guy that old? He didn't get that way by not blending in."

"Suppose you're right." Mac shook his head. "What have they gotten themselves into?"

"No idea. But I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we've got any idea how big it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Raynbowz.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Raynbowz and Kissla for the beta.


End file.
